


Snuggles

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Snuggles

You walk into your apartment exhausted. It had been a long and rough day at work. You started taking off our shoes wanting nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for the rest of the year. You walk into your room and smile. Your boyfriend Ryan was laying on your bed seemly asleep. You walk to the other side of the bed and get under the cover snuggling up to Ryan placing an arm over his chest.   
“Hey sweetheart.” Ran says sleepily, clearly just now waking up.   
“Sorry if I woke you.”   
“It’s fine. What time is it?” “  
7:30. When did you break into my apartment?” “About two hours ago but is it really braking in if you have a key.” he says turning his body so he can wrap his arms around you. “How was work?” Ran asks.   
“I really just want to enjoy this right now.”   
“That bad?” you nod. He pulls you closer so your head is now ageist his chest. “I love you so much Y/N and I’m sorry you had a bad day at work.”   
“I love you too Ran.”


End file.
